Links to the Past
by Aleol
Summary: I edited chapter 2. Personally, I think it's better. I'm still on a hiatus about writing chapter 3, but I'll get it eventually. Oh, well. Yes, I changed the title, and yes, I know it's lame. Sue me. I don't own the Zelda franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Eons ago, before King Gustaf even created the kingdom of Hyrule, an Empire known as the Dyluns existed. The Dyluns were a very proud race, often arrogant, but they treated their subjects well. They were very prosperous and wealthy, and constantly took over other lands. The empire spanned vast plains, tall mountains and grand valleys. As the empire expanded, it became more diverse, making it even wealthier, being there were more people paying tribute. It became an economic superpower.

After many years of conquest, there came to be a new emperor, known as Thrin. Thrin did not believe in the conquest of other lands. Instead, he focused on the development of the land they already had, and improving trade and foreign relations

Needless to say, many of his subjects and advisors hated this idea.

They, along with a few external allies, attempted an assassination. They failed completely. Thrin had apparently gotten wind of their scheme,, and on the day of the assassination, he fled the empire, after having posted his guards. Thrin had known they did not like his ways of ruling. That is why he fled instead of capturing them, with there being a threat of other attempts.

After Thrin fled the empire, it fell into a state of civil war. Generals with their armies fought, for what seemed like ages. Then, suddenly, another army appeared seemingly from nowhere. Two sisters, whose spite for the empire was even greater than their father's, led it. The force was great in number, and any enemy they came across, they defeated. One county after another they conquered, until the entire empire was within their grasp. Then one day, a lone, wandering swordsman walked into the sister's encampment. The men didn't think him much of a threat, considering he was ill equipped. He inquired as to their leaders, openly stating that he wished to challenge them to a duel. The guards laughed at the pitiful swordsman, and one tried to prod him with his spear. It never reached its mark. The other soldier, utterly terrified, pointed towards one of the tents, and the man thanked him. One of the sisters accepted the duel, and, in a fury of iron and sparks, they fought. The fought for hours on end, until finally, The mysterious swordsman, with blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing a mysterious green tunic, stood victorious. After her sister's death, the other sister was devastated. She ordered the man captured, to be put to death, but all for naught. He had already disappeared.

The sister vowed to avenge her sister's defeat. She called of the conquest of her hated empire, in effect freeing the lands from its grip. She searched for the man for years, but never found him. Though her line lives on. Still searching for the mysterious tunic-wearing man. Each generation passing along their secrets to the next. Each developing their skills more and more. Always searching…


	2. the Journey begins

The morning bugle sounded. Link sat up in bed, knowing it was going to be another boring day of training in the Hylian army. For 18 months, there had been nothing but drills and formations. He had begun to wonder whether it was even worth it anymore. He was the best swordsman the army had, even if he was still in training. All of the officers had known that ever since he was seen fighting some soldiers for fun. In fact, the only reason he joined was because of recommendations.

At first, he thought it would be fun, a way to test his skill. Then, after 3 months, he realized it was a waste of time. Most of his fellow soldiers were wimps, afraid of the sight of a weapon. And even if they weren't afraid of that, they were afraid of him.

"HEY! LINK! Get up! They're calling for you!" says Ryan, one of the few competent soldiers at the camp. He was smart as a whip and one of Link's best friends. Link reluctantly got his equipment on, all the while wondering why they would call him specifically. He asked.. "I don't know, they just said it was urgent," Ryan obscurely explained. "He looked like a mercenary though, so keep your wits. He's wearing a red cape if that helps."

"Well, it really doesn't," Link replied. "I don't know anyone who wears a red cape, and it's not even used to show rank. So why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe you might have recognized him somehow."

Link headed to the offices to find the man in the red cape. He wasn't too hard to find. It was the general.

"General? You sent for me?"

"Ah, Link. I'm here regarding your request for discharge. I wanted to deliver the answer personally."

"Well, it's nice that you came personally, but was it really necessary? I mean, you ARE the general and all, and I'm just barely a recruit. It's a little extravagant, don't you think?"

He sighed before he replied, "Link, you're our best swordsman. Let's face it, even I can't beat you. We cannot allow you to be discharged."

"What?" Link exclaimed. "Why-"

"We will allow you to go home, however," he interjected. "All of the officers have agreed that you require no more training, and we have decided to let you go home, on the condition that you agree to return if the kingdom needs your help."

"Understood, general. If it allows me to go home, I completely agree with those terms. You still didn't really answer-"

"Okay then, you may take your leave."

Link saluted the general, and with a slight hesitation at his reluctance to answer his first question, he rushed off to his tent. He packed up his things and started to leave, when he ran into Ryan.

"What, did you get a transfer?"

"No, they let me go home"

"Really?" Ryan asked in disbelief. "I didn't actually expect them to let you go"

"To be honest, I didn't expect it either."

"Well, good luck with your old life"

"Don't get into too much trouble."

"That goes triple for you!"

He and his friend parted. Link loaded his things onto his horse, Epona, and turned to take one final, extremely brief look at his former base. And with that he was off.

He hadn't actually planned anything after he left the army. Link spent a few hours wandering the field pondering what he should do. He missed his farm, so he might go back. But there was something else he wanted to do. He had always wanted to visit the city. He had a little money from the army, so he would be able to buy a few "necessities". He took out the map he was given in the army and looked for Hyrule city.

Link was galloping towards the city at almost full speed toward the city, with every bounce increasing his excitement. But he stopped suddenly when a shrill cry filled the air. Actually, it was more like he was thrown completely off his horse. And the next thing he saw was Epona run off towards the city. He called after her to stop, but she was too spooked by the cry, and he had the wind knocked out of him.

Recovering himself, he started looking around for the source of the noise. _Din, I don't have time for this!_ Finding nothing after a few swings of the head, he pulled out his horse call, and blew. Epona appeared from the direction she ran, he remounted, and they were off to get back on the road. Link decided it would be easier that way.

He had misjudged how big Hyrule was. He had been riding for two hours and he still hadn't reached the city. However he noticed there were more people on the road, so he figured he was getting close.

" 'Ey! You there!" Link swung his head around and saw a group of traveling actors looking at him.

"You 'eadin to 'yrule castle as well?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you goin' to the annul festival? It's supposed to be the biggest ever this year."

He had never heard of a festival at Hyrule castle. "I've never heard of a festival at Hyrule castle."

"Ah, Really? Then you, mah friend, have not lived! There are tents, as far as the eye can see! Events! Jousts, duels, theater, magic! Personally, I think it's fake, but it's still some of the most amazing things you've ever seen."

After a slight pause, Link said, "What happened to your accent?"

"It's fake," the man shrugged. "I'm one of the performers. It's entertaining to hear foreign accents."

"Well, I guess-"

He was cut short by the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen. Right there, the silhouetted towers stood out against the bright orange sky. He had arrived at Hyrule Castle.


End file.
